THE HELL WITH YOU!
by reeyachan
Summary: When Gon got extremely bored... GonxKillua shortfic. Random. FLUFF.


A/N: That feeling when you couldn't think of a good thing to write but you badly want to write? Yeah, you get the picture. Another story written in the library. It's the exams. I won't be posting any update or (proper) story for the next... weeks. ORZ This is inspired by a fanart over at Pixiv. I didn't know who the artist is because the said fanart has been reblogged by many people over at Tumblr.

Warning: PURE FLUFF. GONXKILLUA.

Disclaimer: Do not underestimate the definition of 'research'. Never.

* * *

**THE HELL WITH YOU!**

WHEN IN WHALE ISLAND…

You can hear seagulls cry while flying around the clear skies of Whale Island. It was a fresh and beautiful morning for everyone–too beautiful to waste in slacking at home.

Mito was halfway out the door when she turned to call out "Gon, Killua, grandma and I are going to the seaside market to buy food, ne. We'll be back by tomorrow morni–"

"Misto-san! We'll go with you!" Just as instantly, the energetic spiky haired kid was in front of her with his wide, optimistic, irresistible smile.

"No. You'll look after the bar for us." Mito gave Gon a serious look straight in the eyes, and then her expression shifted to a please-don't-insist smile. "Grandma needs some fresh view too. There's food in the fridge! We're leaving now." She stepped forward.

Gon pulled Mito's sleeve with a cracked call. "But, Mito–"

Mito turned around and smiled at the pleading kid, holding her hands together at the level of her neck. "I'll buy you something. What do you want?"

The spiky haired kid looked down and again with a whispering cracked voice said, "But I wanna go…" Now who could resist that darn cute response of that kid!?

Turning around (because she was avoiding eye contact with Gon's puppy dog face), Mito firmly said, "I'm sorry, Gon. But I can't let you two come with me to the market. It's too crowded in there. And you don't want to leave Killua here with grandma, right?" _No, you wouldn't want that._

". . ."

Mito quickly glanced around at Gon . "Well, then, it's settled. Go play with your friend while we're gone, ne."

". . ."

"Gon, what do you think Killua would feel when he hears you want to leave him here?"

"But…" _I want him to go with us._

Mito then stood straight and held her index finger in the air. "Plus, Killua is our guest. We wouldn't want him to shop at the wet market, now, would we? Don't worry, next time I'll let you come with me." With a pitiful smile on her face, Mito patted the spiky haired kid's shoulder reassuringly.

After seconds of pondering, Gon probably thought of something fun to do with Killua today and, "H-Hai!" Yes–_instantly_.

"Yosh!" Mito clapped her hands together. "Just don't break anything. Ehehe~~" She mused while forcing a smile. _Seriously, these children are veeeeery special~_

Gon jumped while answering with an "Okay!"

"Ja, you know the places of things in here, sure, Gon?"

"Of course!"

Grandma walked past Gon and tapped his shoulders.

Mito stepped forward and looked back at the little kid while waving. "Then we'll leave it to you!"

"Take care, Mito-san! Oba-san!"

* * *

Meanwhile, while walking away from the house, sniffing and sobbing can be heard on the road.

"Mito, if you're going to cry, why didn't you just take Gon with you instead?"

Mito wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm training myself!"

* * *

Gon sighed while running up the stairs to his room. _I really want to go to the market. Killua should see it too._ He sighed again. _Oh well, we can still play he– Eh?_

"Oi, oi, Gon! Check this out! I'm winning! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Apparently, because of the joy station they bought for the chip Ging left for Gon, Killua and the computer are inseparable. I mean, this is his thing, ya know. It's been a long time since he played a video game, anyway. And of course that video game wasn't Greed Island. _Oh please._ It was something else that came with the equipment.

And the spiky haired kid was dumbfounded. "Killua…"

"Hahahahahahaha~"

Gon sighed while slumping to his bed. _What to do? I should call Leorio. No, no! I bet he's busy studying. I shouldn't disturb him! Or Kurapika…?_ He sighed. _Kurapika wouldn't even answer. I wonder what he's doing. Who else? Hm… Zushi? Wing-san? Na, they're probably training. Hanzo-san? Ehehe~ Netero-san? Ah– no. Menchi-san? Buhara-san? Satotsu-san? Ah! Why am I thinking of calling them anyway!?_ He sighed again. _Illumi…?_ He glanced at Killua. _No way! Killua will kill me. Hm… Hiso–_ Gon froze and felt chills run up his spine. He shrugged and shivered. _I shouldn't._

"Gon."

Gon jumped out of fright. "Eeek!"

Killua raised an eyebrow in question. "What are you thinking about?"

The smaller kid laughed sheepishly. "Ehehe~ Nothing in particular."

"Hm… Okay." And Killua went back to playing.

Tears were forming on Gon's big brown eyes. _…What to do?_

A few hours (yes, hours) later…

Killua shut the computer off and turned to his best friend who was lying candidly on the bed. His arms and legs were spread, head facing the ceiling, staring at it. The silver haired kid observed him for a while. Gon wasn't moving an inch. His eyebrows creased in confusion. "Hey, Gon? What happened to you?"

". . ."

Killua cocked his head to the side. "Are you sick or something?"

". . ."

"Oi, Gon."

After seconds of silence, Gon finally spoke with exasperation–drowsily. "Killua, do you love me?"

Killua was taken aback and he was torn between 'Should I answer his question?' and 'What the hell's wrong with this guy?'

"Why is your hair silver?"

Killua blinked. "Wha…?"

"Why do you wear a long sleeved shirt under your t-shirt?"

"What…!?"

"Why are you so pale?"

"…!"

"But I like your eyes. They look like the sea. Ehehe~" Gon turned his head to Killua's direction and looked at him with a lazy smile on his face.

And the somewhat offensive previous questions vanished in an instant. "G-Gon…"

". . ."

. . . . .

A staring game began.

. . . . .

"W-Why are you staring at me like that?" You could guess who gave up first here.

Gon gave quite a strange smile. "I was wondering what you taste like," the spiky haired kid mused, sounding reeeeaaaallyyyyy curious.

Blood ran up the ex-assassin's head. He didn't know if that was meant as a blush or as a 'Get a hold of yourself you stupid Gon!' "What the hell's wrong with you!?" Yeah, he chose to be angry.

Gon faced the ceiling again and held his right hand up, pinching 1-inch apart his thumb and index finger, voice sounded like he's about to cry. "I wish I was this tiny…"

And right there and then, Killua understood everything. He sneered and walked to the bed. "Mito-san's gone out, hasn't she?"

". . ."

_Of course._ The silver haired kid sat on the bed and hoisted a box of Pocky from his bag. He threw it to Gon's face. "Here."

The spiky haired kid blinked in surprise then yanked himself up when he read what was written on the box. He turned to his best friend while smiling widely and holding the box of Pocky lovingly. "Huwaaaa! You're giving me this?"

Killua stared at him in disbelief at first. _What do you think I'm doing, stupid?_ Then he smiled after seconds of watching Gon smile with sparkly eyes like that. "Yeah."

Gon bounced happily. "Arigato, Killua!"

Killua smiled again.

* * *

The two were now lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, both chewing on their own boxes of Pocky. Killua had his arms under his head; his right leg slumped on his left leg, while playing with the chocolate stick with his mouth. Gon was just slumped on the floor, arms and legs spread apart like a starfish. They just lie there for about 15 minutes, talking about nothing.

Gon sighed and turned his gaze to his best friend who was still playing with his Pocky. He bit his lower lip. Yes, the box Killua gave him is empty now–after 5 freaking minutes. He wet his lips while watching the Pocky stick dance on Killua's mouth. No one would wonder what was going on inside Gon's head at that time. He just wanted _more_, I guess. He blinked and finally lifted his head off the floor.

Killua's eyes grew wide. "Oi, Gon–"

"Hehe~" The spiky haired kid went back to his position while grinning candidly at his best friend. He took a bite off Killua's Pocky that was on his mouth.

The ex-assassin sneered and hissed. Gon took a good half of the stick.

Gon chewed triumphantly then he looked at Killua again… for seconds. Then…

"Hey–" The next thing he knew, Killua's cheeks were burning flaming red. It felt as if his whole world was moving in a circular motion over and over and over again. He couldn't speak. How could he when his mouth is covered with another mouth!?

Yeah, you figured it out. _Great._

Killua shivered when he felt this wet something (I think it was Gon's tongue) brush hard against his lower lip. He shivered. Shivered… **_SHIVERED_**.

Then it stopped.

Gon sat up straight and gave his best friend a huge warm excited smile–as if nothing happened, as if he just didn't give Killua a goddarn kiss, as if licking your best friend's lips is the most sane and normal thing to do in the whole wide world.

Killua's face was flaming, burning–he needed ice for it. Who am I kidding? Of course he's blushing hard. He tried sitting up but the side effect of what Gon just did was hitting him good. His joints were all jelly-like. All he could do is cover his mouth with the back of his hand. Gon's lips still stung, and that makes it hard for him to control the flow of his blood–which was stuck to his head, particularly his face, particularly his cheeks.

Gon smiled even widely. Yes, I know, the kid's crazily naïve. "Hehe~"

Killua could only manage to swallow at that time–without pursing his lips together.

And Gon was back to his normal energetic self. "Ne, Killua, you taste like chocolate!"

The ex-assassin could only blink and groan, and after a few seconds doing only that, he finally got to his senses and jolted to his feet while wiping his lips his the back of his hand, face still flushed redder than before. "The hell's wrong with you!?" And he stomped out of the room.

Gon still sat there as Killua walked past him, wearing an insanely weird smile on his face.

I guess slacking at home on such a beautiful day isn't so bad after all.

**END.**

* * *

Gon: Ehehehehe~~

Killua: D-Don't come near me...!

Gon: *frowns* Killua?

Killua: *gulps and snaps at the readers* Please review already. Review now! Revi–

Gon: *glomps* Ehehehe ehehe~ Reviewww~~

Killua: Save me.


End file.
